Dragon Classes
Throughout the entirety of Planet Dragons media and the Book of Dragons, it was heavily implied that all dragons were categorized into groups called Dragon Classes. Each class contains dragons that have special or unique qualities/features that have them associated with said class. There are currently eight official classes total. They are often grouped in this particular order: Strike, Sharp, Boulder, Stoker, Fear, Tidal, Tracker, and Mystery. Unofficially, there is a ninth class called the Unknown Class, for any dragons that have yet to be moved into other classes in the future. Classes (with black lining) is the symbol of the Strike Class]] Strike Class Strike Class dragons are considered the rarest out of all dragon-species. They are characterized with incredible speed, high intelligence, and unique breath-weapons. They are the most difficult to tame, but become the most loyal once tamed. They are generally said to be the most powerful dragons. Members * Earth Terran * Plutonian Puppet * Sun Snake * Wooly Growl Notable Specimens * Terra "Earth" * Pluto * Sun * Flare * Blaze * Juno Phantom (Unique) * Wolfang "Agent 10" * Flash & Bolt (Unique) * Battle Plutonian * Battle Sun Snake * Battle Wooly Growl (with teal lining) is the symbol of the Sharp Class]] Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are fast, vain, and prideful. They are known for their sharp anatomy, and sometimes even possess amounts of venom. These dragons require a certain method or strategy in order to easily be tamed. Members * Venusian Dragoness * Uranian Reptile * Ceres Croaker * Spython * Ice Saur * Freezing Squirrel Notable Specimens * Venus * Uranus * Sunev * Sunaru * Larson * Ceres * Razorbolt * Snowy Slither * Antares "Ice King" * Sailwack (Unique) * Battle Venusian * Battle Uranian * Battle Croaker * Battle Spython * Battle Saur * Battle Freezing Squirrel (with brown lining) is the symbol of the Boulder Class]] Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are overall large, heavily-built, and somewhat rock-craving. They are indeed formidable dragons in terms of strength. They are usually tough, and associated with the earth. However, they are often a bit slow (at least when only flying), and sometimes bear short-wingspans. Members * Jupiter Jovian * Saturnian Beast * Super Jovian (Subspecies) * Chopper Ring (Subspecies) * Barrier Boa * Mega Jovian Notable Specimen * Jupiter * Saturn * Crux "Bully Hunter" * Ringed Rairden * Aldebaran * NML Cygni * UY Scuti * Battle Jovian * Battle Saturnian * Battle Super Jovian * Battle Chopper Ring * Battle Boa (with orange lining) is the symbol of the Stoker Class]] Stoker Class Stoker Class dragons are generally hot-headed, stubborn, and mostly breathe fire. Despite this, they are exceptionally easy to tame, similarly to Sharp Class dragons. In fact not all dragons of the Stoker Class breathe fire, but rather a unique breath-weapon. Members * Martian Monster * Vesta Blender * Inferno Falcon * Freezeflame * Mini Greeble * Lusterclaw Notable Specimens * Mars * Eris * Vesta * Vulcan * Pang * Sram * Orocon * Korest * Frozen Wraith * Mars' Rival * Rammer "Agent 3" * Goldread * Silversnatcher * Flame Jet (Unique) * VY Canis Majoris (Unique) * Pollux (Unique) * Greeble King * Battle Martian * Battle Blender * Battle Falcon * Battle Freezeflame * Battle Lusterclaw (with maroon lining) is the symbol of the Fear Class]] Fear Class Fear Class dragons are said to be sly & sneaky, as well as often possessing multiple heads. The trick of taming them is to earn the respect from each head. However, not every dragon of this class has more than one head. Members * Binary Star * Scissor Trigger * Black Tyrant * Double Rage Notable Specimens * Zip & Zelch * Striker * Rageflamers * Battle Binary Star * Battle Trigger * Battle Tyrant * Battle Rage (with cerulean lining) is the symbol of the Tidal Class]] Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons dwell along bodies of water. They often shoot water-based breath weapons instead of fire. Some dragons of this class are amphibious, being able to thrive on land as with water. Members * Neptunian Serpent * Fin Serpent (Subspecies) * Wimpy Wyvern (Subspecies) * Waterhorn * Iron Dolphin * Squirtlava * Shatterwave * Baywaker * Octohydra Notable Specimens * Neptune * Bing, Bang, & Bong * Spouty * Poison * Long Major's Deathride * Surfer * Rigel * Battle Neptunian * Battle Waterhorn * Battle Fin Serpent * Battle Wyvern * Battle Dolphin * Battle Squirtlava * Battle Shatterwave (with emerald lining) is the symbol of the Tracker Class]] Tracker Class Tracker Class dragons are known to be small, yet they are fast in speed, and have acute keen-senses (particularly smell) to track things down. They are also said to be naturally-born searchers or hunters. Members * Mercurial Tracker * Speed Demon * Formula Flyer * Thundertail * Jingle Reindeer Notable Specimens * Mercury * Pallas (Unique) * Chip (Unique) * Alpha Speed Demon * Turbo * Christmas Fleet * Battle Mercurian * Battle Speed Demon * Battle Thundertail (with ebony lining) is the symbol of the Mystery Class]] Mystery Class Little is known about Mystery Class dragons, as they have strange characteristics or behaviors. The members of this class are apparently more feared among those of other classes (bar Strike Class, however). Members * Wonder Hugger * Skelatto * Light Mage * Killer Melody * Star Bat * Spadewing * Shinefrill * Pyrus Alphine Notable Specimens * School Slimer * Bonesy * Royal Bane * Treble Chef "Flying Singer" * Nightless * Battle Skelatto * Battle Mage * Battle Hugger * Battle Melody * Battle Star Bat (with magenta lining) is the symbol of the Unknown Class]] Unknown Class This is a rather unofficial class, where some dragons were not yet classified and may be sorted in the future. A few Unknown Class dragons have traits or abilities that are reminiscent of dragons from other classes. Members * Tremor Jaw (possibly Tidal or Boulder) * Jumble Rumbus (possibly Stoker or Tracker) * Weredragon (presumably Mystery or Strike) Notable Specimen * Mystical Overlord * Scout Dragon (Unique) Gallery General Dragon Classes2.png|All Dragon Classes (Unknown Class inlcuded) Dragon Members Strike Earth Terran.jpg|Earth Terran Plutonian Puppet.jpg|Plutonian Puppet Sun Snake.jpg|Sun Snake Wooly Growl.jpg|Wooly Growl Sharp Venusian Dragoness.jpg|Venusian Dragoness Uranian Reptile.jpg|Uranian Reptile Ceres Croaker.jpg|Ceres Croaker Spython.png|Spython Freezing Squirrel.jpg|Freezing Squirrel Ice Saur.jpg|Ice Saur Boulder Jupiter Jovian.jpg|Jupiter Jovian Saturnian Beast.jpg|Saturnian Beast Super Jovian.jpg|Super Jovian (Jupiter Jovian-subspecies) Chopper Ring.jpg|Chopper Ring (Saturnian Beast-subspecies) Barrier Boa.jpg|Barrier Boa Mega Jovian.jpg|Mega Jovian Stoker Martian Monster.jpg|Martian Monster Inferno Falcon.jpg|Inferno Falcon Freezeflame.jpg|Freezeflame Double Rage.jpg|Double Rage Fear Binary Star.jpg|Binary Star Black Tyrant.jpg|Black Tyrant Scissor Trigger.jpg|Scissor Trigger Tidal Neptunian Serpent.jpg|Neptunian Serpent Waterhorn.jpg|Waterhorn Iron Dolphin.jpg|Iron Dolphin Fin Seprent.jpg|Fin Serpent (Neptunian Serpent-subspecies) Wimpy Wyvern.jpg|Wimpy Wyvern (Neptunian Serpent-subspecies) Shatterwave.jpg|Shatterwave Squirtlava.jpg|Squirtlava Baywaker,jpg|Baywaker Octohydra.jpg|Octohydra Tracker Mercurial Tracker.jpg|Mercurial Tracker Speed Demon.jpg|Speed Demon Formula Flyer.jpg|Formula Flyer Thundertail.jpg|Thundertail Jingle Reindeer.jpg|JIngle Reindeer Mystery Wonder Hugger.jpg|Wonder Hugger Light Mage.png|Light Mage Skelatto.jpg|Skelatto Killer Melody.jpg|Killer Melody Shinefrill.png|Shinefrill Unknown Tremor Jaw.jpg|Tremor Jaw Jumble Rumbus.jpg|Jumble Rumbus Weredragon.jpg|Weredragon (hypothetical illustration) Trivia * The Strike, Fear, and Tracker classes currently have the least amount of dragons, with a total of only 4 members for all three groups. * The Mystery Class currently contains the most dragons, with a total of 7 members. * With 4 dragon-characters to count, the Fear Class currently contains the least amount of notable specimens. * With 16 dragon-characters to count, the Stoker Class currently contains the most notable specimens. * The Strike Class symbol was originally the Earth Terran, instead of a Plutonian Puppet. Category:Dragon Classes